Somewhere I Belong
by SAM777
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are married by their parents, but Rin has spent most of her life being told she was a worthless human being. Can Sesshomaru, the cold hearted crown prince, make her feel wanted and can she make him feel love?


1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I just felt like I should write this story.

This is the edited version of the first story. Now that the semester is over I decided to re-read what I had written, and to be honest, my grammar was horrible. Thankfully, the paper I was writing around the same time did not display such despicable grammar. Now the grammar has been fixed.

The day she had been dreading for so long had finally approached as the sun climbed over the horizon. She blinked her eyes hard as she woke herself up. Soon her mother's ladies-in-waiting would be upstairs fussing over her. She groaned at the thought of having to get all dressed up over something she dreaded so much.

The night before she had arrived in secrecy at the palace of her soon to be in-laws, and today she was to marry the eldest son. Of course she had never seen him before, but he had met most of her family when he had come over for various events. That had been a long time ago, and no one from this family had been able to make the long journey to her kingdom in years because of a war that had raged on. She had heard that he was the war hero, but then again he would have to be if he was to one day gain the trust of his subjects.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother and her ladies-in-waiting rushed through the door. "Good morning, Daughter. Time to get up and get you ready for your big day," her mother told her. This was quite normal for her mother; for all of her life her mother had addressed her as 'daughter' instead of by name because that was the nature of their relationship. "We need to make you look as beautiful as you could ever possibly be because we don't want them to realize before the wedding that you are not marriage material."

Rin just nodded as her mother insulted her over and over. She briefly thought to herself how much of a relief it would be to move away from her parents, but then it dawned upon her that her new family would probably not treat her any different. This was how her life had always been, and this was probably how her life would always be.

The morning dragged on as they fussed over her complaining about how difficult it was to make her presentable. Before she left the room a thick veil was placed over her face. "How am I supposed to see through this?" she asked. Realizing she had done the wrong thing, Rin bowed her head and apologized, "I am sorry for asking you such a stupid question, Mother."

"It certainly was, and I hope you do not ask your husband such stupid questions. Remember your teaching," her mother chided.

"Do not say anything to your husband or his family unless they ask me first, and if they do, only answer them as simply as possible."

"And no matter what, never let them know that you have never seen a demon before in your lifetime. We want them to believe you are able to produce heirs for them." She sighed at the thought of how impossible it would be for Rin to hide her fear since demons had a stronger sense of smell than did humans, and fear was one emotion easily detected.

Once in the Great Hall Rin's parents took their thrones across the aisle from his parents. Rin breathed deeply before taking her first steps down the aisle and toward the man she couldn't see waiting for her down the aisle.

Sesshomaru had been up for hours. Since he was a demon, he did not require as much sleep as humans. He had spent most of the early hours of this morning walking around the gardens. Looking up at a window his thoughts began to bustle about in his head. Just beyond that pane of glass his future wife lay sleeping. He had not wished to marry, but after his younger half-brother married it was inevitable that he would be forced to marry shortly afterward. Never before in his life had he ever allowed himself to feel anything even resembling love because love, to him, was a weak human emotion. Sure, his father had fallen in love with his mother and his stepmother, and most of the noble's sons he had grown up with had also fallen in love, but love simply was not for him.

What made matters worse was the sheer fact that a single demon princess could not be found anywhere, so he would have to marry a human. Humans were vile creatures, physically and emotionally weak. They could not stand up to the likes of great demons such as him, so why should he have to be married to one? That question did not bother him as much since he knew that he wouldn't have to spend much time with her besides that which would be spent producing heirs.

'Children,' that thought bothered him greatly. Having a human wife meant that his children would be half-human, and never again would the kingdom be ruled by full demons, for even his half-brother had married a human. How were his ancestors to rule over demons peacefully? All kingdoms with human rulers had problems with their demons rebelling, and often the demons would slaughter the royal family or move to kingdoms ruled by their kind, such as his father's kingdom.

Half-demons were given even less respect because neither human nor demon respected them, and now he would be bringing half-demons into the world. "As if it were not bad enough to have a half-demon half-brother that I hate, I now have to 'love' half-demon children."

The sun was peaking over the horizon, and he knew that if he did not get back to his room soon his stepmother would get all worked up about how difficult he was being. It was not already hard enough having his father threaten to have Inuyasha named crown prince if he did not go along with this wedding. He hurried to his room and waited for her to knock on the door. As Sesshomaru opened the door to her, she immediately started with a list of things he had to do to get ready. It did not take him long to get ready, despite his stepmother's insistence that it would, so he spent the rest of the late afternoon brooding openly in front of his stepmother.

When the wedding started he took his position at one end of the aisle and looked down at the other end. From what he could see of her he was able to tell that she was shorter than most grown women. This puzzled him, for he did not remember ever seeing such a short woman in her family. Perhaps he had and couldn't remember it since much time had passed by since he had last visited with them.

She moved down the aisle slowly so as not to trip. The veil was so thick it was hard to see anything, including the ground in front of her. Sesshomaru had noticed this too, and became increasingly concerned about the marriage since it seemed almost as if they were trying to hide her from him.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle Rin reached out for Sesshomaru's arm, and the ceremony began. After the ceremony the couple was hurried into the banquet hall. Rin was required to keep her veil on at all times, much to the confusion of all, making it almost impossible for her to get up and move. Even more impossible was eating, but, as her mother had said, this would keep her from eating too much.

The guests stayed late into the night, so when the last guest had left, the couple immediately retired to his room. Rin grew increasingly nervous, as this would be the first time she could clearly see Sesshomaru's face, but more importantly, now she would be asked to fulfill her duty as his wife. She tried to hold back her fear not realizing that he could smell it.

As he closed the door she moved toward his bed and sat down. She went to remove her veil, but he moved forward and removed it for her. He looked at her, his eyes revealing his shock for he had not seen her before, he was sure of that. "You are a princess of Shikonland?" he asked her rather harshly.

She looked down and meekly answered, "Yes."

"Why have I never seen you before? I had spent much time at your palace when I was younger. In all of that time I never once saw you there." Rin became further frightened by his angry tone. Not answering him she only stared at the floor. He sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter really, the deed is done." He walked over to his closet, took his jacket off, and hung it on a hanger. Seeing this, Rin determined that it was a sign that he was ready to get the act out of the way so that he could dismiss her to her room. She slowly unbuttoned her wedding dress, waves of fear washing over her as she unbuttoned each button. The stench of her fear overwhelmed his nose. He turned around to find her half done with the buttons. "What are you doing?"

"I am preparing to do my duty as your wife," her voice cracked as she said the words.

Something inside of him told him to take it easy on her. "We don't have to if you are not ready."

'I don't know if I'll ever be ready,' she thought to herself but instead said, "I am ready to do my duty if you wish me to." Her voice and face betrayed her words.

"Are you sure about that?"

She gulped slightly. "Yes."

"You lie horribly." He moved toward a dresser on the other side of the room. Throwing a piece of clothing he demanded of her, "Change into this." She unfolded it to find that it was a woman's nightgown just her size. She changed into it as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "They left that here for you." She nodded her head. "Come here." She did as he instructed. "You will have some toiletries in here since you will stay in my room some nights, but most of your stuff will remain in your room."

Once again Rin nodded her head to show her understanding. When he left the bathroom to change she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Stepping out of the bathroom she found Sesshomaru in his boxers climbing into bed. She followed suit by climbing into the other side of the bed. She lay there for a few minutes before he turned off the lamp next to the bed and climbed on top of her.

The next morning Rin woke up to find Sesshomaru gone and a set of clothes and towels lying upon the table. Rin got into the large bathtub and took the opportunity to soak away some of the stiffness and anxiety from the night before. Getting out of the bathtub she heard some movement in his bedroom. She stiffened as she heard the footsteps getting closer to the bathroom door. After knocking on the door a female voice called out, "Rin, are you getting dressed?"

"Yes."

"When you are done I will take you down to breakfast."

"Thank you." She scrambled to put her dress on, comb her hair, and put on makeup. She opened up the door and found a maid waiting for her. Rin bowed her head to show how sorry she was for keeping the maid waiting.

"What are you apologizing for? I am the one who's supposed to wait. Besides, I came early and breakfast will not be ready for another 10 minutes. You may have more time." Rin shook her head and got ready to follow the maid out the door. "You certainly don't talk much. Kagome and the queen will fix that though. Before the end of the week they'll have you used to life around here."

The maid continued to talk to Rin while they walked down the hallway, but Rin's mind wandered. 'What did she mean when she said that they would fix my lack of talking? I'm not supposed to talk. I never have been allowed to.' She continued listening to the maid again before the thought crossed her mind that the maid talked too much.

"By the way, my name is Sango. I am the head maid for the women of the household. That means that I am your maid as well as the queen's and Princess Kagome's. If you need anything at all, just let me know." Rin nodded. "Here we are," Sango said gesturing at the table. Sitting at the head of the table were the king and queen, who were being briefed by the king's chief advisor.

The king and his advisor both stood up, and the queen greeted her, "Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?" Rin just nodded her head as she allowed the advisor to push her chair out for her. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and hopefully everyone should be down before then. 'Hopefully' is the key word," she laughed out loud, but Rin only smiled. Noticing this, the queen requested of Rin, "Would you please join me in the library after breakfast, Rin?" Once again Rin only nodded.

A couple of voices wandered into the dining room before a couple emerged from the hallway Sango had led Rin down. "Good morning," the woman said.

"Good morning" the man said nodding his head.

"Good morning Inuyasha and Kagome."

The couple looked at Rin. "I see Rin was able to make it down for breakfast early this morning," the boy teased. He reached out his hand to her, "My name is Inuyasha. We met yesterday, but I'm sure you had trouble seeing me behind that thick veil of yours." He turned and gestured to the woman, "And this is my wife, Kagome."

"Hi," she said as she extended her hand to Rin. Rin meekly reached out and shook hands.

The queen clarified for Rin, "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother. He and Kagome were married a year ago."

As breakfast was served Rin's parents sat down at the table and discussed their arrangements to leave after breakfast. It was not until halfway through breakfast that Sesshomaru came in. His father glared at him, "Where have you been?"

"I was looking in on the troops. Since we will be having a meeting with the nobles today I figured that it would be best to check in with the troops this morning." His father just continued to glare at him as Sesshomaru begrudgingly sat next to Rin.

It seemed like breakfast would never end for Rin, who was the only one at the table who didn't have anyone to talk to. Normally she had to eat her meals in her room, but it didn't seem like something to be discussed at this moment since her parents were still there.

After breakfast the king, queen, advisor, and Rin went to see her parents off. Rin's mother took Rin aside to have a private conversation, "Before I leave I cannot stress enough how much your father and I need you to keep to our teachings. If you screw this up for us, you will be killed either by their hands or ours." She grabbed Rin by the jaw bruising the girl's fair skin. "You will not mess this up for us, you hear?" All Rin could do was stare at her mother. Disgusted her mother pushed her away and went to the carriage. Rin stayed back in the doorway in hopes of hiding the newly forming bruises on her face while her parents' carriage rolled off into the horizon.

Sesshomaru was walking past the doorway when he noticed that she was hiding there while his parents were outside watching the carriage ride off. She turned around to find him walking past and quickly looked down trying to hide her face. He quit walking to say something but she just walked past him in a hurry to find her room, which she had forgotten how to get to.

Sesshomaru stood there for a couple of seconds before dismissing her behavior. "She is such a strange person. Besides, what's it matter to me?" He continued along his path oblivious to the fact that she had wandered back.

An hour later Rin was finally able to sit down in the library with her new mother-in-law. "Rin, I noticed that you have some new bruises on your face. How did you get them? Did someone lay their hand on you?" Silence. "If anyone lays a hand on you, the crown princess, then let us know so that we may have them punished." More silence. "That is something else I need to talk to you about...I noticed that you haven't said much since you have arrived, and I can understand your silence yesterday but not at breakfast." Rin refused to speak. "I know you can talk," she said sweetly, but still nothing came out of Rin's mouth. "After you have been here for awhile I hope our talks will get more interesting. Is there anything I can do for you in the mean time, like get your something to entertain yourself?"

"Books and sewing material," Rin replied immediately before realizing what she had done. Her next statement came out more slowly, "That is, if it is okay with you."

"I knew you could talk." She smiled delightedly. "This is our library, and you can take any book you would like to read. As for sewing material, I can send Sango out for those items right away." Rin smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I guess I won't be able to get anything more out of you today, so I'll get Sango to take you to your room and then fetch you the sewing materials."

As Rin waited for Sango she picked out a few books to take back to her room. While Sango went to the market Rin sat down to read one of the books but was interrupted by Kagome. "I was hoping we could talk." Rin looked

her straight in the eyes. It seemed like Kagome was being genuine, but Rin still would not be allowed to converse with her. "I heard you are from Shikonland. I always heard about the beautiful mountains and beaches. I'm sure you'll miss that here, but they do have rolling plains of grass and forests and lots of flowers...You must miss your friends, but trust me, I am happy you are here so that Sango and I can have another friend. Inuyasha will be your friend also. He's really nice, when he's not being a jerk. We didn't start out well. He had a really short temper with me and made it known that he didn't want me around, but he eventually learned to be friends with me and then to love me. Now he's so much nicer than he ever was before. I'm sure Sesshomaru will warm up in the same way, I hope."

Rin stared at the woman and wondered why it was that the woman was talking to her. 'No one ever talks to me besides my mother when she is scolding me. Why does this girl insist on trying to get me to talk also? I really don't understand why she would even want to be even near me. She truly is puzzling.'

Sango walked through the door carrying several bags. "Kagome, I think it's time I teach you how to sew." She dumped all of the bags' contents on the bed. "This way Rin, you, and I can have something we do together when we talk." She beamed the brightest smile.

'Did I just hear her say, "When we talk together"?' Rin thought. She did not have much time to think about it before being summoned to lunch.

One week passed by, but Rin hadn't said a word since that first breakfast except to ask Sango to bring her meals up to her room. Sango had begun to protest, but it didn't seem like it was worth the words since Rin would say no more. The whole family had noticed her absence, but they allowed it because they figured it was due to fright from being in a new home.

Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't seem to notice or care. Instead he was happier to not be reminded of what he had done to her on their wedding night. If he could have done it all over again he would not have, especially since it had caused her to cry throughout the whole ordeal. But he realized that this would not be the only time because she would never willingly give herself to him. 'What am I thinking? Her feelings shouldn't matter to me! She's just my wife, and I refuse to ever feel love, especially for anything less than a demon.' He hung his head. 'I just need to keep reminding myself of that when things seem to get confusing.'

He continued on with his daily life until a week and a half had passed since the wedding. As he walked down a hallway his stepmother came out of her room. "Sesshomaru, just the person I want to see. Can I talk with you in the library?"

He grunted for several seconds and begrudgingly accepted her invitation. They stepped into the library. Little did they know, but Rin was also in there behind a bookshelf and out of sight from the two. Sesshomaru had noted her scent but figured that she had probably just been in there since he had not heard any noises. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I need to talk to you about Rin. As you know she has been avoiding contact with everyone except for Kagome and Sango, who have to practically beg her to let them into her room. Have you said or done anything to her?"

"There was our wedding night, but she came to breakfast and lunch after that. I think it had more to do with her parents leaving if anything. When her parents' carriage left she was watching it from the doorway instead of by you and Father. She ran away after noticing that I was walking past and noticed her face. I can only deduce that something happened then or that she misses her parents."

"I noticed the bruises too, but I think that is only a part of the reason she cut herself off from us. From what I know of her past, I highly doubt she would miss her parents." She paused for a moment to think before asking, "Could you please speak with her? You are her husband, and I'm sure that she'll probably do what you tell her to."

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?"

"Because I tried that afternoon and Sango and Kagome have been trying since Rin first arrived. Besides, she has probably been raised to know that she must follow the wishes of her husband before that of her mother-in-law or anyone one else she's related to, besides her parents. If you would at least tell her to start talking to us..."

"Forget it! I will not so such a thing. If any of you haven't figured out by now that I don't care what she does, then you are all is dense. Besides, it's not like it matters to me if she chooses to be unhappy because I'm not happy with her being here!"

"Sesshomaru, I realize that you didn't want to be married in the first place, but I was hoping that you would feel some compassion towards someone who is willing to give you a chance. You disappoint me sometimes."

"That's okay, though, since I'm not your son anyway."

She looked very hurt. "I realize that I am not biologically your mother, but I have tried hard these last 55 years to raise you as if you were my biological son."

He grunted at her and turned his back. She sighed and left. Rin stood in the same position she had been for the whole conversation. After not hearing any noises for a couple of minutes she figured that they both must have left the room. Moving away from her spot she crossed the room for the door when she realized that Sesshomaru was still there and was looking in her direction. It did not take long for their eyes to lock. "Rin...I...I didn't mean all of that."

But before he was able to finish the sentence Rin was running out the door at full speed and back to her room. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. 'Why am I sobbing? It's not like I ever expected him to love me or even treat me well. Why does that hurt me so much though?' Then it came to her 'I guess I sort of expected life to be like a fairy tale since they are trying so hard to be nice to me. Damn them for trying to change my feelings about things when he just wants me to be as miserable as I have always been! I'm so foolish to believe anything would ever change!' This made her sob harder.

Sesshomaru listened outside of her door. 'I'm so stupid! I should have checked the library before saying anything about her! She definitely won't like me for the rest of her life...Perhaps it was a good thing that I didn't mark her.'

Note: According to legends, demons live hundreds of years, while humans live less than a hundred years. In this story, for a human to live the same time length of a demon the demon marks them as their mate. In many fanfics, demons mark their mate they usually do so to let other demons know their mate belongs to them.

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway when he spotted his brother standing outside the door, his normally expressionless face looking a little saddened. "Sesshomaru, is there something wrong with Rin?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing that is any business of yours!" Sesshomaru glared at his brother and walked away. This only intrigued Inuyasha more. Standing outside of her door he could hear her sobs, which lead him to knock on her door.

When she didn't answer after several knocks he went looking for Kagome, who was in a sitting room with Sango and Sango's husband, Miroku. "I am worried about Rin." He went on to explain what he had just seen. "Sesshomaru must have said or done something to her, but she won't even speak to him."

"Well, we should at least go and talk to her," Kagome suggested. They all agreed and went into Rin's room without her knowledge. Kagome and Sango hugged Rin while the boys watched. Eventually Rin calmed down enough to understand the situation, but she refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. The girls tried to talk to her about not letting anything Sesshomaru said get to her, that he still didn't know how to treat women yet, and to just show him that he couldn't get away with whatever it was that he did. All Rin did was nod and stare off in space. Figuring that the situation was handled the best it could be with Rin, they all left the room so that she could sleep.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru returned to his room. What was it about this girl that made him feel so guilty about what he had said? It was the truth that he had said, and as his wife she should have known that. He wasn't one who would ever treat anyone different because of who he or she was, whether it was his wife or anyone else.

Months passed by and few people ever saw Rin. She did well to keep herself hidden from view. Kagome made sure to spend an hour with her every day to tell her what was occurring around the palace and the kingdom, and Sango stopped in every waking hour to make sure Rin was taken care of.

It had been four and a half months since her wedding day and now it was getting harder for her to hide her pregnancy. Sango had long since become suspicious of Rin's growing consumption of food even though it was not showing in Rin's face of neck, which was normally the first sign of weight gain. Rin had determined that she would have to tell Sango soon, but she felt that it would be more important to tell Sesshomaru since it was his child.

Constructing a careful note she snuck off to his room without being detected. Opening the door ever so quietly, she heard the bath running. She quickly tiptoed over to the table and placed the note carefully so that he could easily see it. Once again she snuck back down the hallways and back to her room.

After his bath Sesshomaru walked to his closet to get his clothes for the day. Having changing into them he went back to the bathroom to brush though his long silver hair. It was not until he was ready to leave the room that he forgot to get the papers he had left on the table. As he walked toward the table he noticed the neatly folded note sticking out the rest of the pile of papers. He picked up and read it.

Sesshomaru,

I don't have any better way to tell you, but I have to tell you somehow instead of making you find out from everyone else: I am pregnant. Please do not be angry with me for providing you with children before you wanted them.

Rin

He smiled to himself. He was going to be a father, and right now nothing else could make him prouder. He had only been married for four and half months, and already he was planning for a child. Walking down the hallway in a daze he walked into his father. "What is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?" his father asked.

"I am going to be a father soon!" He continued to walk along in his daze leaving his father behind.

His father kept the new information a secret until the whole family, except for Rin, had sat down for breakfast. "Bring in Sango and Miroku," he commanded. Once they had entered the room he announced, "Sesshomaru has something to announce."

Indeed everyone had noticed how extremely unusual Sesshomaru's behavior was during breakfast. Standing up to make sure all eyes were on him he announced, "I will be a father in four and a half months. Rin has informed me that she is pregnant."

Kagome and Sango squealed with delight. They had both wanted to have children for some time, and now they would be able to find out what it was like before they made the commitment. The girls ran up to Rin's room, dragged her down to the dining room, and placed a plateful of food in front of her. Kagome instructed her, "Eat up. You'll need it now that you are eating for two." Rin stared down at the plate and blushed. She refused to look up for fear that all would be staring at her. She hadn't wanted to be a bother, and she became more afraid that becoming pregnant meant that she would become a further burden. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

For the first time in months Rin spoke up, "Of course I am, but I don't want to be any sort of inconvenience." She looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to be off in his own world. Keeping her head down the whole time she slowly stood up, backed up, bowed, and then turned and left.

"Why did she just leave? Sesshomaru, have you done something to make her think she's not allowed to be with us?"

He gaped at her. "I most certainly have not, Kagome! And I don't care for you taking that tone with me!" He picked up his plate and glass and walked away from the table. 'Kagome had a point. Perhaps that scene in the library has made Rin believe I don't want her around. That would be stupid though. I never said that I didn't want her around, I just said that I wouldn't love her.' He sat down at the table in his room and ate quietly alone. 'How can she enjoy this silence? I admit that sometimes being alone often can be good but not all the time. Perhaps having a child will give her something to keep her busy. This will be good for her.' He realized that he had been thinking about her again. "What is it about her that makes me do this? I'm getting weak." He grunted and went back to eating.

In her room Rin was writing a letter to her mother. "Mother, I greatly apologize for disturbing you. I know how important it is that I do not take up your important time. I write to you to ask you what I should do so as not to embarrass you and Father. I am now four and half months pregnant. Rin." She sealed the letter and placed it on her table so that Sango could take it to the messenger.

Four months passed before she heard back from her mother. Rin cried as she read the letter, but just attributed her response to stress and the ever-changing emotions she had begun having thanks to the hormones. She knew her mother was right about everything she wrote about. After reading it several times she hid the letter so Sango would never be able to find it. Sango always seemed a bit nosy, and Rin didn't know how Sango would handle reading the letter.

Sango walked in the moment after Rin hid the letter with both of their husbands. "I want you to get three weeks worth of clothes and other necessities and whatever Rin wants you to bring to keep her busy, and take them to my room," Sesshomaru commanded of Sango and Miroku. He picked up Rin and carried her towards his room. "Inuyasha and Kagome think that by having you stay in my room we can keep track of you better." He laid her on the bed. "I work late into the night, so don't wait up for me." He left her there stunned.

Sango rushed in with her arms full of clothes and the baby blanket Rin had been working on. "I'm so glad that he is letting you stay in here. Now someone can be there for you late at night." Sango looked at Rin. "He brought you in here because he wants to make sure the birth goes well because he cares a lot about the baby."

'The baby,' Rin thought sadly. 'He only cares about the baby, not abut my safety. I always knew this, but it seems to hurt more when Sango points it out. Wait...what's it matter to me? I've never been important enough to care about.'

The last two weeks of her pregnancy were horrible for both Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin began to become restless and her restlessness was causing him to lose sleep. It wouldn't matter too much to him since he didn't need much sleep, but he feared that he would become so tired that he wouldn't wake up when she went into labor. Her increasing restlessness also made him worry every time it happened because he was convinced it would be time.

The time finally arrived late one night. At the first contractions she got up and walked around the palace since all would be asleep. Walking was not making things feel any better, but she couldn't stay where she was or she could eventually wake them up when she could no long hold in the screams of pain she held in now. Winding her way down the stairs she stepped outside to feel the cool air against her face. Before she could go on any further two arms picked her up and carried her back into the house.

She knew right away that the golden eyes did not belong to that of her husband but of her brother-in-law. "If Sesshomaru knew that you were out walking around he'd kill all of us for letting you get too far. Besides, you should be resting instead of walking around. You are due any minute." He put her down in front of her door and watched her walk into the room before he ran off to wake up Kagome. "Kagome, Rin has started having contractions. I just carried her back into the house, and she was trembling in pain." Kagome hurriedly put on some of her oldest clothing and went to wake up the household.

When Rin walked into the room she immediately went into the bathroom. Sesshomaru had been awake since she had left the room, so he heard her moaning within the bathroom. Then he could smell the change in her scent as her water broke. He spared no time to put on a robe but instead walked into the bathroom to find her lying upon the floor breathing heavily. "Why didn't you wake me when the contractions started? This is why I had to make you stay with me these past couple of weeks." She screamed out in pain. "Let's get you to the bed." He picked her up and laid her on the towels that now lay on the sheets. He held her hand tightly. "I'll be here the whole time."

After almost a day had passed before Rin gave birth to a boy. After cleaning him off, Sango handed the boy to his mother. She admired the boy she just given birth to. He was perfect in every way. The boy's only problem was having a mother unsuitable to raise him. Knowing this she became afraid to hold him too long for fear of loving him too much to give him up.

Sesshomaru happily held his son. Being the proud father he was, he showed the boy off to his family. They all ooh'ed and ah'ed over the baby. After several minutes of this Sesshomaru decided that it was time for the baby to get some sleep. Laying the babe in the crib he had once used, he announced to the family, "If it's okay with my wife, I want to name him Shippo." He looked over to Rin, who weakly nodded. "Then his name shall be Shippo." They all gave their approval. Upon hearing their approval he ushered them out of the room. "Sango, can you please run a bath and get Rin a new nightgown, and Miroku, please change the sheets on my bed." They did as they were told while Sesshomaru carried Rin into the bathroom to get her ready for her bath. After giving her plenty of time to bathe he helped her get ready for bed. As soon as her head was placed upon the pillow she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sesshomaru spent the next few hours watching his son sleep. 'I know I dreaded loving my children, but I don't know how I could now. I could even have a few more of these.' When the babe started to cry he took the boy out of the room so that a maid could feed it. He was afraid to wake up Rin, so he made sure to keep away.

When she woke up the next morning she noticed that neither her husband nor her son were in the room. 'It's for the best. I am not to be part of their life together.' She changed into her clothes and slowly carried her sewing bag with her to her room. She would later ask Sango to bring her clothes back to her room. She still felt exhausted, so she went back to sleep not even bothering to crawl under the sheets.

Later that day she woke up to the smell of food. Opening up her eyes she saw Sango placing the tray on the bed. "Eat this. It'll help you regain your strength." Rin greedily ate the food for she had not eaten in a day and a half. Sango sat on the edge of the bed next to the tray. "Sesshomaru is so proud of Shippo. He can hardly bring himself to put the boy down. I've never seen him love anything so much. It's like he's a new person. Don't worry though; you'll be able to spend plenty of time with Shippo too. I can't wait until Miroku decides that the time is right for us to have children." She looked toward Rin, who was now finished with her meal and ready to rest again. Sango said nothing more but allowed Rin to sleep once again.

A couple of hours later Sesshomaru brought Shippo to her. "I have had him for a long time, and I'm sure that you are longing to hold him." She looked down at the boy, her son, and she began to weep inside. He was so beautiful, a perfect mixture of her and Sesshomaru, but mainly of Sesshomaru. She could not help but feel love for him. "He's truly a miracle." She nodded. "I guess if you want me to, I can leave you alone." He unwillingly let himself out the door.

A week passed, and Rin found herself attached to Shippo. But she knew what she had to do. Taking off for the queen's sitting room with Shippo she rehearsed what she was going to say. No matter how many times she practiced the words she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mother-in-law would never allow Rin to give Shippo up to her, and there was nothing Rin could say to convince her. A thought occurred to her, 'Maybe I could convince Kagome and Inuyasha to help Sesshomaru raise him.'

She hurried past the queen's sitting room and down to Kagome's room. Kagome was there and let Rin in. "Is there something I can do for you, Rin?"

"Yes. Can you and Inuyasha take care of Shippo for me?" She gave Shippo to Kagome.

"But, why?"

"Shippo cannot be raised right with me as his mother." This statement made Rin burst into tears, so she ran out of the room and locked herself in her room.

Later that night Sesshomaru arrived from a trip he had taken to another village. "Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled running toward him. "Sesshomaru, Rin's going mad. She asked me and Inuyasha to help in raising Shippo for her saying that she's not fit to be his mother."

"Where is he now?"

"Your mother is watching him. She tried to talk to Rin earlier, but Rin's locked herself in her room. You're the only one with a key to her room."

He rushed into the palace to find his stepmother and son. Taking him from her, he marched down to Rin's room and unlocked the door. She lay curled up in the fetal position upon her bed weeping. A letter lay near her head. Putting Shippo down into his cradle, Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and picked up the letter. After reading it he was enraged at her mother. He picked up the girl and cradled her in his lap. "Why would your mother tell you that you aren't worthy of raising Shippo? I don't like her tone whatsoever." Rin shivered in his arms. "Rin, tell me what's going on." She said nothing. "I refuse to leave until I find out what all of this is about, starting from the very beginning."

"You don't want to know, no one does. I'm not worthy of anyone's attention."

"Is that what your mother has you believing?"

"That's what everyone believes about me." She whispered believing he would not hear, "Why shouldn't it be any different now?"

"I don't believe you are worthless."

"You said so while you were in the library."

"Rin, I didn't mean that at all. It's not your fault that I can't allow myself to fall in love. If I fall in love it'll mean that I'm becoming weak. Once I become weak they'll all take advantage of me."

"Your father loves your mother."

"He did, and he loves my stepmother. But he's intimidating enough to frighten all. I don't have that air about me."

"But you are the great war hero and the most feared crown prince in all of the kingdoms. Few kingdoms dare to cross yours for fear of having to go to war against you." She looked frightened. "I am sorry, I have said too much."

"No! No, I'm glad to hear you talking to me. We've tried to get you to talk since you first came."

"I don't understand why."

"Because no one should be silenced. That's why we allow all of our citizens the right of free speech, even if it is criticizing us."

"But I'm less worthy than all of them."

"Rin, tell me about your past. Tell me everything."

"I wish not to."

"Please, I must know."

She tried to deny him a couple more times before feeling it useless to resist. She sighed deeply before beginning, "I was the 7th and the last child born to my parents. My parents had been trying to have a son, but when I was born I was also a girl. They punished me for being a girl because now they don't have an heir to the throne."

"As part of my punishment I was only allowed out of my room to go to the library and to talk to my nurse. One night when I was 7 I left my room to go to the library and accidentally was seen by a visiting woman. She had been staying the night in the room next to the library. She greeted me, and I talked to her. I knew that I wasn't allowed to talk to my parents, but I didn't know that I was not allowed to speak with anyone else. My mother found me talking with the woman and beat me and threw me in my room. After that I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, and my nurse was taken away."

"The maid pitied me, so she brought me stacks of paper and pencils and a book of fairy tales. My mother found out all that the maid had been doing for me, so she had the maid executed. I thought I would be killed to, but instead my mother further punished me by reducing my meals to once a day. That happened until the day of the wedding. Our wedding day was the first day I had talked since my maid had been executed when I was 8."

"If your mother hadn't talked my parents into arranging the marriage between you and I, I would have been sent to a monastery to become a slave to the priestesses."

He stopped her, "My stepmother talked them into arranging the marriage?"

"Yes, it took much to convince them. They told her over and over that I was not worthy of such an honor, but she would not accept that as an answer. My mother told me that your stepmother only thought that about me because she didn't know me, but when I saw her at breakfast that morning I recognized her as the woman I had talked to when I had so angered my mother. She has not aged at all; she looks exactly the same."

His mind flooded back with memories of a time 9 years before when he had stayed at the palace she had grown up in. He lay awake one night and heard his stepmother talking in the hallway with a young girl. Then he had heard the sounds of the queen of that land screaming and hitting the child. She was thrown into to the room next to his. The yelling at and beating continued some more. The queen left and the little girl cried for a long time. He lay there listening to the girl and wanting to do something but was afraid to for fear of her getting hurt further.

"You were the girl who was so badly beaten that night long ago? I was sleeping in the room next to yours. I was afraid that if I had helped you, your mother would hurt you again. We should have taken you away from there."

"No, it was for the best. She put me in my place."

"Put you in your place? You are not worthless, no one is. Your parents punished you for something that was entirely not your fault. You couldn't chose to be a girl or a boy, just like Shippo couldn't have chosen to be a girl. It is something to do with your parents, and even _they_ have no control over it."

"Then why was I punished?"

"Because they wanted someone to pay for their fate."

"I don't understand."

"They knew that it was out of their control..."

She interrupted him, "No, I understood that statement. I don't understand why I would still be considered important."

"Because everyone is important. Everyone has something about them that they can use to make life better for at least one other person."

She began crying again. "Whom am I supposed to make happy?"

"You're supposed to find that out on your own, but you have several people who will help you, if you start talking to them."

"I'm not supposed to be talking because I will screw things up here by talking. When I screw things up you'll talk to my parents about me and they'll have me killed."

"I won't let that happen."

She burrowed her head deeper into his chest. "Thank you." She continued to cry for a while before falling asleep in that position. He sat there in silence thinking about their conversation. 'How dare they treat Rin like they did! She didn't deserve any of the torture they put her through. It's no wonder why she thinks she's insignificant. There's got to be something I can do to make it up to her.'

Sango walked in and apologized thinking she had interrupted something else. "No, Sango, please come back. Can you do me a few favors?"

"Uh, sure."

"Please bring me one of her nightgowns." She went to the dresser and picked out a nightgown and handed it to him. He carefully changed Rin's clothes with Sango's help. He placed her in the bed under the sheets. "Will you also take care of Shippo tonight?" Sango picked up the baby and walked toward the door. "One more favor please." She turned around to face him. "Tell Miroku to bring my robe and my breakfast up when you bring up Rin's breakfast." She nodded. "Thanks."

After Sango exited the room Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. He looked at the helpless girl who seemed to be chilled even under the blankets. Climbing into bed he wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. She had the most wonderful scent he had ever smelled even if she was crying. He fell asleep shortly after with a smile on his face.

When Rin woke in the morning she instantly noticed the extra warmth, the arms around her, and the smiling face lying just over her shoulder on her hair. 'Had he meant everything he said last night?' It seemed like things were true if he was willing to stay with her all night, especially in this position. She smiled and snuggled into him, which woke him up. "I'm sorry, I was comfortable."

"I don't mind. I feel comfortable too." Before he could say more, Sango and Miroku came through the door. They placed the trays on the table and draped his robe on the chair and rushed out of the room. "How long do you think it will take for them to tell everybody?"

"Less than a minute." She smiled at him. "Why was your breakfast brought up here?"

"I asked Sango to bring it up last night so that I could eat breakfast with you alone. We didn't finish our conversation last night."

A shiver ran down his spine. His voice had sounded rather dark, so she feared that he would be upset with her for talking out of turn. "What was there left to talk about?"

"I want you to stop putting yourself down and start talking to everyone. You're family, and even if you weren't, they still want to love you." He got up and brought their trays over. "Do you promise to at least sit at the table and eat with us and talk?"

She nodded her head. He frowned, so she voiced her answer. Throughout breakfast he talked about his recent trip, and Rin asked lots of questions about the things he would see on the trip. "All I have seen is what's between here and my parents' palace on my trip here."

"This past year we haven't done much traveling as a family. The famine has made life tough on most kingdoms. Once we are prosperous again we'll go on trips to other places for balls and other events. Since you are my wife you'll be attending with us."

"I don't know how to socialize at those types of events or how to dance."

"We'll teach you. Talking with us during meals will teach you how to socialize and Inuyasha and Kagome can teach you how to dance."

"Are you sure?"

"You need to stop questioning everything." His face looked solemn, so she decided that it would be best to follow his advice if she ever hoped to talk to him like this again. "Will you come down for lunch today?"

"Yes, if you'll be there."

"I almost always am." Sesshomaru got up after finishing, put on his robe, and bid her farewell.

Lunch approached and Rin had spent much of the morning readying herself while Sango sat in Rin's room admiring Shippo. "It's hard to believe that he is growing so fast when most demon children grow slowly."

"I would think he would grow up to be strong and tall like Sesshomaru. I can already tell that he's built like his father."

"You talked!"

"Sesshomaru told me that he wants me to talk more often."

Sango thought over the statement. "You love Sesshomaru, don't you?"

"I have to do what he says because he's my husband."

"You don't have to listen to everything your husband has to say. If I did then I would be in serious trouble. You know what my lecher husband is like. Marriage is about both people, not just about the husband's wishes."

"But my mother told me that if I don't do everything he wants, he'll send me back home or kill me himself."

"Sesshomaru would never kill you! And he would never send you back home. He may be a strong-willed person, but he doesn't want a wife who will just do everything he says. He realizes that you have a personality too...I do agree with him on the point that you do need to talk more often."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For asking me to talk more often."

"Oh, no problem. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Your whole family wants you to talk."

"Not my whole family. Just my in-laws."

"What does that mean?"

"Sango, can I talk to you about this later with Kagome and my mother-in-law?"

"Certainly. I can arrange to have a sewing circle today. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Thanks, Sango."

Lunch came and Rin joined them all at the table. They avoided any discussion about Rin's deciding to sit with them or what they heard about from Sango and Miroku. This was extremely difficult since it was obvious that Rin was trying to sneak many looks at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye despite the fact that he seemed oblivious to her.

After dinner Rin left Shippo with Sesshomaru and joined the women in the queen's sitting room. Kagome was the first to speak, "Rin, Sango didn't tell me why we are here together. Is there something you need to talk about?"

"I don't know where to start."

Kagome tried not to get impatient. The queen calmly said, "Why don't you start with Sesshomaru talking with you last night."

Rin spent the next half an hour recalling everything that had happened when Sesshomaru first waked into her room the night before through her conversation with Sango. Not even halfway through the story she had begun to cry. After she had finished the queen threw her arms around the sobbing girl and hugged her. "Is there something really wrong with me?"

"No, Honey. You had spent too much of your life being told that you were rubbish, but they were wrong. You are a beautiful person, Rin, and there's no reason to believe that you are anything less."

Rin clung to her for a long time before saying, "Thank you."

"No, we should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"For telling us what has bothering you this whole time because now we can help you...and because you have taught my son how to love."

"How have I done that? He won't allow himself to love anyone except for Shippo."

"For him to love Shippo is quite an accomplishment. Before Shippo was born, Sesshomaru despised Inuyasha for being a half-demon, but now Sesshomaru knows how to love something that he never loved before. He's so proud of Shippo, and I wouldn't be surprised if, when Shippo's a little older, Sesshomaru takes him all over the kingdom to show him off." Rin beamed at the thought of her son being the center of attention. "He has also begun to love you. It may not seem like it to you, but what he did last night was something I would have never expected from him. If he wasn't learning to love you then he'd treat you the same way your parents did." Rin let the last statements sink in. "Just think about it as you go to bed. I think you've had an eventful day and now need a good rest. Sango, please take Rin to her bedroom. Sleep well."

The next month Rin took the time to get to know everyone in her new family, even her father-in-law. They were all pleased to take time out of their day to talk with her. It was difficult for her at first to do, but every day things seemed to get a little easier. At the end of the month the king announced to the family, "We have been invited to attend a ball in Shikonland, and since we are now married into that family I think it is in our best interest to attend."

"Are you sure about this, dad?" Inuyasha asked. "After all, they haven't been fair to Rin, so why would they treat us any differently since she's become a part of our family."

"We know that they must not think too horribly of us if they took the time to invite us. We're from a stronger kingdom than them and they know it, so I don't think they'll dare to double-cross us now." They all nodded except for Rin. "Rin, will you be able to handle this?"

Kagome spoke up, "She's got us now to make sure they don't do anything to her." Rin looked up at Kagome. "After all, we're family, and families stick up for each other." Kagome flashed Rin a smile.

"I don't know how to behave at a ball though."

"That's okay because Inuyasha, Mom, and I can teach you."

"Thank you...for everything."

Her lessons started the next morning. "You already know how to eat properly; we've been working on teaching you how to socialize. What else is there to teach you?" Kagome asked starting off their lesson.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I don't think that'll be a problem since you probably won't dance at all the whole night. Sesshomaru doesn't like to dance. But then again I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to learn just in case." Rin smiled slightly. "Inuyasha and I love to dance. If he isn't busy right now I can ask him to join us."

Inuyasha was brought in after several minutes. He and Kagome danced to a song to show Rin how it was to be done. Then it was Rin's turn. She took the position Kagome had just held as Kagome showed her which foot to move first. It didn't seem to take long for Rin to get the idea, but she was quite clumsy at it.

They determined that it would be best for Rin to work on her dancing every day and to practice with Miroku so she could get used to the feel of dancing with another man. After the lesson ended they all went to lunch and afterward Rin joined Kagome in the library. "When was the last time Sesshomaru sat down to talk with you besides when you and he exchange Shippo?"

"A month ago when he told me to start talking. He doesn't have time for me."

"If my husband didn't talk to me I'd be rather upset."

"Your husband loves you though."

"And yours doesn't?"

"No. He's told me so himself, but I understand why he can't fall in love."

The girls began reading again. Ten minutes later Kagome asked, "Do you love Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know what love feels like. I know that I care for him. If I did love him I'd have to remind myself that he couldn't feel the same way."

"You're wrong about that. He can feel the same way about you that you do for him. You just need to work on him. Try spending more time with him."

"How do I do that? He doesn't even have time to talk to me, and I wouldn't disrupt the time he does have, which he spends with Shippo."

"Then do something to make sure he knows you want to spend more time with him." She sat there thinking. "I know what you can do! Late at night when he goes to bed sneak into his room and climb into his bed. It's something simple that you can do to get his attention. Do that for as long as you need to. You'll know when he notices, trust me." She giggled thinking about her plan.

That night Rin did just that. He could hear her come into the room even though she was as quiet as she could possibly be, and her scent filled his nose when she climbed in. It puzzled him why she suddenly had decided to climb into bed with him, and he did nothing to reward her for doing so. As much as he longed to reach out and touch her throughout the night, he would not allow himself to do so. He even tried to ignore the fact that she was there by always getting up when Shippo cried so she wouldn't. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out if she were to do this more often, and he knew that was what she was hoping for. Much to his disappointment her new behavior occurred every night.

The weekend of the ball finally approached, and the family arrived at the palace Rin had grown up in. Her mother greeted them upon their arrival. "Rin, my darling daughter! Let me see my grandson!" Rin looked at Sesshomaru as if searching for approval. Not getting a response from him she slowly gave her son over to her mother. "He's beautiful! I arranged it so that a cradle has been set up in his room. I figured that you would like to sleep back in your old room." She beckoned for a number of butlers to take the baggage from the carriage. "Please take them all to their rooms."

As she started to walk away Sesshomaru stopped her. "May I have my son please?" His voice was demanding, so Rin's mother begrudgingly gave the boy back to his father. The butlers took them upstairs to the guest rooms. The king and queen were given a room, Kagome and Inuyasha were given another room, and Sango was taken down to the servants' quarters.

True to her mother's words Sesshomaru's room had a cradle in there for Shippo, but it was not the room in which Rin had lived in. As they lead her down to her room Sesshomaru stopped them. "Where are you going with my wife?"

"We were told that you two would not be staying in the same room, Your Highness."

"We will be, so make sure her things are brought to this room," his voice stern.

"But Your Highness..."

"But nothing! She is my wife, and she shall be staying in the same room as me." They left him grumbling the whole way down the hallway. "I'm not leaving you alone here. Who knows what they might try to do to you." He looked at her and grunted before getting ready for dinner.

Rin felt the need to get out of the room and slipped into her old room. She had hidden a few things in the room that she was pretty sure were still there. As she moved a panel in the wall she found the hole that hid the book she had long since kept hidden there. "Good, no one found it." She smiled and was about to slip back to her room when her mother found her.

Her mother grabbed her arm tightly, drug her back into the room, and slammed her against the wall. "Look, I don't know what you have done to get them to try to treat you like a normal person, but you are not a normal person! You are a nuisance and a troublemaker, and I will not have you believing otherwise! I don't want to hear you even once say anything this weekend or bring attention to yourself! Should you do so I will make sure you pay for your disobedience." She hit the girl several times but did so as to leave few visible signs. She then threw Rin upon the floor before leaving the room.

Rin returned to her room to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for the book I had left in my room. Maybe one day I can give it to my daughter." She readied herself for dinner in the bathroom so Sesshomaru could not see her new scratches and bruises. She thought to herself, 'I don't know why I even bother hiding them. It's not like he'd ever notice that anything was wrong.'

At dinner Rin sat there in silence never looking up. Her new family all noticed the return of her old way of coping with life. After dinner Kagome tried to talk to Rin, but Rin would not say anything to her for fear that her mother would do more harm. She decided it would be best to go to bed early so as not to arouse any suspicion.

When she got back to the room she began to change into her nightgown when a voice startled her. "Why didn't you tell me that they hurt you?" She spun around to find Sesshomaru staring at her. "Rin, I was afraid that if we came back here you'd get hurt. You need to stay by at least one of us at all times. That's the reason why I made sure that we are staying in the same room."

Tears began to form in her eyes. 'He doesn't want me to stay with him this weekend because he wants me; he's just letting me stay here because something might happen to me if I don't. His family would not be happy with him if he allowed something to happen to me.' Instead of voicing this she simply told him, "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be. Don't do it again. Everyone would be upset if something happened to you." He allowed her to finish getting ready for bed before getting ready for bed himself. "Tomorrow after breakfast you are to stay with Kagome. Don't leave her for a minute." Rin shook her head like a child who was reacting to the instructions of her father. She felt more like a child lately when she was around him than an adult who had given birth to his child.

The next day was spent getting Kagome and Rin ready for the ball. The queen had been much accomplished at this since she had done so many times in her life. When the women were ready Sango was left to watch Shippo while they went down stairs to the ball. Sesshomaru had spent much of the day negotiating with Rin's father, so he was not able to join them until after he had gotten ready. Rin walked arm in arm with Inuyasha who was also escorting Kagome. Rin felt guilty for making Inuyasha and Kagome stay with her. Eventually her mother-in-law invited Rin to come and socialize with some friends of hers so that Inuyasha and Kagome could join the dancing couples.

After dancing with Kagome for half and hour Inuyasha decided to allow Rin a chance to dance since it was her first ball. He took her out on the floor. She could see her mother glaring at her from across the room. She knew that it probably looked strange that she was dancing with her brother-in-law while her husband was still not there. "Don't let her get to you," Inuyasha said interrupting her thoughts. "Just enjoy yourself. If you suffer, you'll make her happy, so enjoy yourself." Rin smiled at him. "No need to thank me, I'm sure Sesshomaru would tell you the same thing."

Sesshomaru came down stairs dressed in his finest garments. Rin could not help but think he looked even more handsome tonight. Sesshomaru had not taken long to spot Rin dancing with Inuyasha. He smiled to himself for he knew that she had been worried that she would not be able to dance once she would be able to start attending balls, and dancing seemed important to her. He joined his father among all of the socializing people. "I think Inuyasha is trying to help Rin loosen up. She seems to have been on edge since the minute we arrived here." Sesshomaru nodded. "If you don't mind I might just ask her dance at some time tonight. Inuyasha already gave me permission to dance with Kagome."

"Why would you want to dance with them?"

"They are my daughters-in-law. I want to show them off to the other pompous kings in here. None of them show the proper respect to women, but I'm proud of my daughters-in-law."

Sesshomaru nodded again. "Ok, you have my permission." The king went to Kagome and asked for the next dance. As they danced on the floor, Sesshomaru found himself running into his cousin. "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Nothing more than to know how my cousins are. I heard that your wife bore you a son. Congratulations. You wasted no time having kids, unlike Inuyasha who seems to be taking his time."

"There's nothing wrong with Inuyasha and Kagome taking their time. They have every right to chose when to have children."

"Touchy. Since when have you ever felt a need to stick up for your brother?"

"Since you showed up. And don't you dare do anything to incite a fight in here."

Naraku slinked off leaving Sesshomaru to converse with other party guests. After a couple of songs the king changed dancing partners. Rin was pleased to be dancing with her father-in-law. She had long wished her father would take the same pride in her as he did for his other daughters. Her father-in-law provided even more respect than she had ever wished for and that made her proud to have married into the family she had married into. 'If only my husband was as wonderful as the rest of my new family.'

After a couple of songs another gentleman asked Rin to dance. "It is okay with me, but I'm just her father-in-law. I don't think her husband would mind since he seems quite busy at the moment." The king handed her off to the gentleman who was an ideal dance partner. He seemed extremely friendly and didn't try to do anything inappropriate, unlike Miroku who always tried to grab her rear end.

Throughout the night Rin had several dancing partners, and each seemed more suave than the last. She was having the time of her life, and it showed. Her mother steamed over the attention Rin was getting, but restrained herself from acting upon that rage. Sesshomaru on the other hand felt jealousy. 'She hasn't once come to talk to me since I arrived. She seems so happy with all of those other guys. Why isn't she like this with me?'

She finally convinced the men that she needed a break after an hour and half of dancing. Winding her way back to the queen she began to talk about all of the men she had danced with. Sesshomaru tried not to show any emotion as she listed all of the men. After she had finished, one of her dance partners approached Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you should be proud of your wife. She is a wonderful person and will make a great queen, just like your mother. I wish I could have a wife just like her." The man walked off leaving Sesshomaru seething in jealousy.

"Sesshomaru," Rin's tiny voice addressed him. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with all of those gentlemen. I haven't enjoyed myself this much ever." She smiled at him sweetly and placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her arm because the touch had felt so surprisingly wonderful. Rin mistook this as a sign that he did not want to be touched. "I'm sorry." She took her hand away and quickly gave her attention to a new caller.

"Allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Naraku, and I am Sesshomaru's cousin. I met you at your wedding, but I don't believe you were able to see me very easily."

"It is a pleasure to meet another member of his family again."

"Perhaps we can get to know each other better on the dance floor?" he asked ever so courteously.

She turned around to look at Sesshomaru, "Is that okay with you?" He gave her a slight nod even though he wanted nothing more than to tell her no. She followed Naraku to the dance floor and began dancing with him. After several songs he began to notice that she was looking past him and towards the group of people socializing.

"I've noticed that throughout the night you've been more interested in someone else than your dance partner."

"I'm sorry?"

"I take it that your ideal dance partner is not interested in dancing with you."

"He doesn't like to dance."

"For you he would."

"No, especially not for me. I don't mean much to him except that I am the mother of his child."

"Oh good, we are talking about your husband." He laughed at his comment. "I think it's funny that you said that he didn't like to dance. I've always known that Sesshomaru likes to dance. When we were younger he would dance with all the girls in the room."

"Why won't he dance now?"

"He probably doesn't want to since it'll probably make you jealous dancing with all of those women, or he feels like he can only dance with you since you're his wife and he doesn't want to dance with you." Rin's thoughts cumulated about in her head. 'He doesn't want to dance with me or is he being incredibly nice. Wait, Kagome said that he doesn't dance. Who should I trust more?' "I recommend that you go over there are ask him to dance. If he dances with you then you'll know that he's trying to be courteous."

"Thank you for the advice. I enjoyed meeting you again." She wove through the crowd to where her husband stood. He was deep in conversation with another crown prince, so she walked away and toward Kagome.

"Kagome, I just met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's cousin, Naraku. He told me that Sesshomaru used to dance all of the time."

"I've never seen him dance in all the years I've known Inuyasha. I don't know if he did before then, but Naraku has known him for even longer. I wouldn't bother him though." Rin looked disappointed. "Rin, I know you must be disappointed, but please don't stress over this. Sesshomaru loves you in his own way, even if it isn't in an obvious to everyone else."

"Thanks, Kagome, but I know that he will never allow himself to love me." She slinked off and was greeted by a number of men who wished to dance with her. She danced every song with a different man.

Sesshomaru wandered up to the second floor to watch the room from above. It tore at him that she was happy with all of those other men instead of him. "If I were married, I would be upset that my wife was with all of those single man," Naraku voice taunted. "You could ask her to dance with you, but then again, by the way I've seen how the two of you act around each other I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Don't you dare speak of my wife in that way!"

"Hey, I'm just saying...Besides, it's not me this is happening to."

"Get out of here...and don't you dare do anything to my wife." Naraku huffed and then slinked away. Sesshomaru rushed past the crowds of people. Kagome noticed the expression on his face and stepped in.

"Sesshomaru, before you do anything stupid you need to know that Rin wants to dance with you."

"What do you mean?" he growled at her.

"She's been waiting all night for you to ask to dance with her." He stared at her.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"She really likes you Sesshomaru, so she's hoping that you'll dance with her. She's been trying to get your attention all night. She's been trying to get your attention this past month. That's why she's been sneaking into your bed for the last few weeks. Don't go out there unless you mean to dance with her, and don't dance with her unless you mean it."

He grimaced at the dilemma this placed upon him. Indeed he had spent the last few hours wishing to dance with her and the last few weeks wanting to hold her. However, he couldn't love her, and this was not the best situation to be showing weakness. "Son, you seem to need some advice."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear his father say that at that exact moment. "Father, you don't know what I'm going through."

"That's what you believe? I went through the same thing with your mother. It was so hard not to love her, but I thought that I had to be strong for the kingdom. Then other men started showing her the attention she had been craving. I got extremely jealous and drove her away. It was then that I realized that I was the one who had been wrong all along. I was never able to gain back her love. Despite all of that I was never perceived as being weak. No one dared to because I was stronger than all of them. That same strength you too possess. Don't make a stupid mistake like I did, especially since you don't know how much longer you'll have with her."

"Father, exactly how did my mother die?"

"She ran away after I drove her away from jealousy and was confronted by a large band of demons. She tried to defend herself, but they showed her no mercy since she was my wife." Sesshomaru nodded his head several times. "I'm sorry to tell you in this context."

"It is fine, Father. It has definitely opened by eyes." He strode out to the dance floor and cut in on her and her dance partner. "Excuse, but may I dance with my wife?" The man seemed to want to put up a fight but then backed away when Sesshomaru didn't relent claiming that he had every right to dance with her since he was her husband. "Rin, may I have this dance?"

"Uh, sure." She followed his lead on the center of the room. It seemed like everyone around them disappeared. She looked longingly in his eyes. "Sesshomaru, why are you dancing with me? I thought you didn't dance at all."

"I haven't in years, but if it will make you happy, then I will."

"Thank you." She allowed herself to forget about everything that was occurring around her and imagined that she was in one of the fairy tales she had read over and over for much of her life. They danced for a long time until Rin's feet began to hurt her. He allowed her then to meet several of the other crown princes until she began yawning incessantly.

Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that most of the guests had left already or were getting ready to leave. "Rin, I think it's time you get to bed." He escorted her to his parents. "Mother, Father, we are going to go to bed." They bid each other good night.

In order to get to their room the couple had to pass by Rin's parents. Sesshomaru possessively put an arm around Rin making them further infuriated.

When Rin slipped into the sheets he pulled her closer. Sesshomaru heard her heart quicken. He held her close and waited for her to fall asleep before he did. Shippo slept through the night, so they remained that way until the morning.

Early in the morning Sesshomaru heard a noise coming from the door. He recognized footsteps coming closer and he picked up the smell of Rin's mother. He closed his eyes to fake sleep. He could tell she was trying to carefully drag Rin out of bed, but he held Rin closer and growled. The tugging stopped. "Get out of here," Sesshomaru growled. "This may be your house, but as your guests we deserve privacy."

"You deserve privacy, but she's my daughter and she doesn't."

Rin stirred. "Sesshomaru?" She opened up her eyes to see her mother. She bowed her head as best as she could.

He held her even closer starting to cut off her air supply. "If you wish to talk to _us_ you'll have to wait until after breakfast?"

Realizing that she was getting nowhere she replied, "Immediately after breakfast." She left the room.

"Sesshomaru, you're cutting off my air supply."

"I'm sorry." He loosened his grip. "I was afraid that she would take you away from me. After breakfast I'm coming with you. You are not to go alone if you hope to return with us."

"You would leave me?"

"No, I fear she would take you away."

She tried to turn around to face him but his grip was too strong. Instead she looked over her shoulder. "You care that much about me?" He sputtered. This was hardly the response she had expected from him. "Sorry, I said too much." She struggled to get up, and he eventually let go since she wasn't showing signs of relenting. "Excuse me, but we need to make sure everything gets packed. Should something happen to me then I want all of you to leave immediately so that my parents don't touch Shippo." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't let anything happen to Shippo. My life would mean nothing if something horrible were to happen to him."

He raised himself up so he could lean on one of his elbows. "Nothing will happen to him, I won't allow it, and I won't allow them to touch you either." She ignored the last comment and went about her cleaning. 'Stupid, why couldn't you tell her? Just tell her that you love her! Did I just think that? What's happening to me? I'm falling in love? And I'm afraid to tell her? I knew this could not turn out well. I'm so stupid! But then I look at her and realize that I'm more stupid for not telling her. I need serious help!'

While Rin was taking her bath Sesshomaru put on his robe and alerted his family of the situation. They began to pack and alerted Sango so she too could pack. During breakfast the butlers secured their baggage to the carriage so that they could make a quick getaway.

Once breakfast was done the king approached Sesshomaru, "Son, should things go terribly wrong, do not be afraid to use diplomacy, after all, one day you shall feel the effects of the decision when you become the king. Just make sure you make the right decision because a lot of people's lives are lying on the line."

"Thank you. I promise to make sure that we both return and without too much of an incident." He turned to his stepmother then. "Thank you, Mom, for bringing Rin into my life. I take back all of the hateful things I've ever said to you."

She smiled at him and patted his check. "I know that you didn't mean all of those things. Even if you had, I would still love you."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Son." They hugged as she started crying. Releasing her he joined Rin. The rest of his family took off in the carriage.

"I still don't understand how we are getting home."

"Just trust me. Besides, we know that Shippo will get home safely this way since he'll be long gone before they can do anything, and he's got my father and my brother to protect him." They walked up the stairs toward the throne room. Rin's parents ushered them in. "I did not appreciate the way in which you barged in this morning!"

"I would hardly call that barging in."

"You came in uninvited while Rin and I were sleeping! We had locked the door!"

"This is our palace, and she is our daughter! That gives us every right!"

"Like it gave you every right to punish her for being a girl?"

"That is not what happened. She's lied to you to get you to take pity on her."

"She didn't lie to me! She never would because she loves me too much!"

"Love? You have allowed yourself to be blinded by your love for this worthless girl!" She rose up from her throne. "If you didn't love her you'd realize how useless she is except to bring children into the world for you!"

"No! You're wrong! Everyone has worth! Everyone is put on this earth for an important reason! Rin's reason for being on this earth is to teach me how to love! But you treat her like she doesn't matter because of your selfishness! You never did produce a son, so you made her your scapegoat!"

"How dare you talk to us in this way! You know nothing about what happened!"

"I know that until a few months ago Rin believed she was insignificant because you had taught her that she was, but in the past few months I've realized that she holds so much more worth than even your own lives!" He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love Rin, and I wouldn't dare let her feel like she is anything less than she is!" He led her toward the door.

"You will not leave this palace, especially with Rin!" The guards blocked the exits. "She has dishonored us by brainwashing you into believing she's lovable! She must be punished for this!"

He bared his claws. "That is what you believe, but I have different plans!" He raked his claws across the guards that stood in front of the exit. "And if you ever try to do anything to her, Shippo, or any of our future children I'll personally make sure you're fate is the same as theirs!" He grabbed Rin's hand and led her away.

As soon as they left the room he told her to hop on his back. She hesitated, but after seeing the guards closing in she did as she was told. He ran off faster than she had seen any human run. This scared her at first, so grabbed onto his shirt even tighter. But after awhile she learned to just relax and lean against him. It did not take long for them to cross the border, but he continued on until he had gotten at least half way through that country.

He leaned over so she could get off. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. You saved my life back there."

"I meant every word that I said back there." He held her hands in his and stepped closer to her. "Rin, I need to do something to you that may hurt, but it'll make sure we'll always be together."

"Go ahead, I guess." He moved the hair off of her neck and slid the collar of her shirt down. She winced wondering what he could possibly be doing since they were in the open. He placed his lips where her neck met her shoulders and bit her. This made her want to jump out of her skin, but he held her down so that she couldn't move. Upon release of the bite she began to feel a little fuzzy. "What did you just do?"

"I marked you as my mate. Now male demons will know that you are mine because you bare my mark. More importantly though, you shall live the same time span as I do. That is why my mother is still young."

"Oh, wow!"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Rin, I love you. I realized it last night, and I should have told you this morning instead of making you think I wasn't doing this for the right reason."

She blushed deeply. "I love you too." He leaned down ever so slowly and kissed her lightly upon the lips. She hungrily leaned into the kiss. Upon breaking the kiss she commented, "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale."

"Is there anything else I can do to make this a fairy tale?"

"Yes, will you one day give me a girl?" He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
